


Rude Awakenings

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, i love these two, keith wakes up swinging you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: It’s the sheet being ripped off Keith that shocks him awake.Of course he doesn’t realise that at first, instead just registering what he interprets as an attack on his person while he’s asleep, and he’s already swinging, lashing out with his right fist at whoever or whatever has attacked him in his sleep.Shiro wakes Keith up on his birthday





	Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH  
> I love that smol angry bean they better have given him nice birthday gifts yo.  
> Thanks to [dratiniquest](http://dratiniquest.tumblr.com/%22) for the beta

It’s the sheet being ripped off Keith that shocks him awake.

Of course he doesn’t realise that at first, instead just registering what he interprets as an attack on his person while he’s asleep, and he’s already swinging, lashing out with his right fist at whoever or whatever has attacked him in his sleep.

It’s only when his fist is only met by air, that he shoots up to seated, bringing one leg over the side of the bed, and the other up underneath him, ready to launch if required. His hands are already back in front of him, fists in the guard position, ready to defend himself, or attach as required.

When he does open his eyes, blinking to take in his room around him, it’s to find Shiro holding his blanket, leaning up against the wall, well outside of his reach, with a shit eating grin on his face.

“What the fuck Shiro?” He asks, forcing his hands to release from the fists he still feels like he needs to have, the adrenaline still pumping in his veins. He brings his hands up to his face pressing his fingers into his eye sockets before following the movement, pressing the heel of his hands in their path.

“You still wake up swinging, hey?” Shiro says, not moving from where he’s standing.

Keith doesn’t dignify it with an answer, his reaction speaking for him.

“It’s funny you know.” He continues, and Keith feels his face frowning at the words, it’s  _ not funny _ . Nothing about this is funny. It’s a survival mechanism. Something he developed in between the orphanage, and various foster homes, better to wake up swinging and protect what was valuable to him. Better to have the whispers of  _ violent and aggressive _ than to be an easy target. Shiro should know better than to try and wake him. “We’ve shared a bed before, and I’ve woken you up, and you’ve never once attacked me.”

“I was tired.” Keith waves it away.

Shiro pushes away from the wall, walking towards him, holding the thin sheet out in front of him like some sort of peace offering.

“I don’t think that’s it.” Shiro counters, with a playful tone to his voice.

“Oh yeah?” Keith asks. “What do you think it is then, oh wise one?”

Keith is watching as Shiro moves slowly closer, and when he’s within arm’s reach he lunges forward, leaping on Keith and using the sheet to push Keith backwards and pin him to the bed. It’s a sign of how much he trusts him that he lets Shiro, when part of him wants to push him off, part of him flinches at the leap forward that would be an attack, were it anywhere else but here.

He’s not naive enough to believe that Shiro doesn’t notice, but if Shiro doesn’t bring it up, neither will he.

Shiro’s arms are bracing at his sides, and the sheet is stretched across his torso. His legs are braced either side of Keith’s own. He’s trapped by the sheet and Shiro’s body, although he knows he could get out if he needed to, also knows that if he were to struggle Shiro would let him up immediately. But he’s happy to allow Shiro to pin him here.

He’s happier still, when Shiro leans down, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Keith returns the kiss, and when Shiro pulls away, he surges up, trying to chase him, until the pin of the sheet prevents him from moving any further.

“I don’t think that’s it all.” Shiro says.

“What?” Keith asks, confused.

Shiro gives him a soft smile. “I don’t think you were tired when we slept together.” He explains, and then Keith remembers the conversation from a moment before, forgotten when there were more important things to think about, like kissing Shiro. “I think even asleep you know I wouldn’t hurt you. I think that when I sleep with you, you know you’re safe.”

Keith can’t help it, he laughs in his face.

“You are such a sap Takashi.” He says, when he can speak again.

The smile on Shiro’s face doesn’t falter though.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Was there a reason you came in to wake me up at,” He looks at the earth time clock on the wall, “12:08 in the morning? Or do you just enjoy fearing for your life?”

“Is wanting to see you not enough?” Shiro asks, and when Keith gives him an unimpressed look he huffs a laugh. “I wanted to be the first one to wish you Happy Birthday.”

Shiro drops another kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday Keith.”

Keith shifts his arms, and Shiro releases the hold he has, letting Keith bring his arms up and out of the sheet, wrapping them around Shiro and pulling him tight.

“Thanks.” He whispers into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro pulls away. “So. Now that I’m here, and really, it’s too late to be wandering around the hallways–“ 

“Which you were doing to get here.” Keith interrupts.

“–how would you feel about me staying the night?”

Keith sighs, as if it is the hardest thing he could imagine. “I don’t know. What’s in it for me?”

Shiro grins. “I offer you morning kisses, spooning, and –“ Shiro drags the moment out “–birthday blowjob?”

Keith takes a moment to pretend like he’s considering the offer, when both he and Shiro know he’ll be staying the night. 

“Blowjob now, I get to be little spoon, and morning shower sex.” He counters.

“Deal.” Shiro agrees.

As Shiro slides the sheet down, tracing Keith’s body with his finger tips, he can’t help but think it’s already feeling like a pretty good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life  
> If you wanna hit me up on tumblr to discuss this, your love for Keith, or anything else, you can find me at [candybarrnerd](http://candybarrnerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
